El Halloween del príncipe
by EchtZess
Summary: /One-shot especial/ El 31 de octubre todos piensan en Halloween e ignoran que el cumpleaños de Kashima Yuu es ese mismo día. O al menos eso piensa ella hasta que Seo le da un regalo inesperado.


**El Halloween del príncipe**

By: EchtZess

* * *

><p>Naranja, negro y violeta… Naranja, negro y violeta… Naranja, negro y violenta…<p>

Era un patrón constante de colores que llenaban los ojos de Kashima Yu quien se encontraba radiante aquel viernes por la mañana. Observaba las decoraciones de Halloween por los pasillos de la escuela tan coloridos que sentía que un arcoíris se había adherido a sus ojos.

Caminó a paso lento, después de todo no tenía ninguna prisa pues quería disfrutar ese viernes 31 de octubre como siempre disfrutaba de ese día todos los años. Su cumpleaños.

La atención que Kashima estaba recibiendo ese día no era diferente a la de los demás que pasaba en la escuela. Unas cuantas chicas la saludaron, otras chicas le habían dado un par de dulces y otras se encontraban siguiéndola en ese momento.

Ella les sonreía con calidez como siempre, Kashima disfrutaba de ser feliz pero por un momento se pregunto como serian las cosas si sus _admiradoras_ supieran que hoy era su cumpleaños… Bueno, no había tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas. No quería incordiar su día con pensamientos negativos.

― Kashima-san, ¿Qué hará después de las clases?― había dicho una chica (de entre la marea de admiradoras) con un tono cohibido y los mofletes sonrojados al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos y miraba a Kashima con un aire de vehemencia.

― Ah~ No lo se, hay tantas cosas que hacer en el día…― contesto dándose media vuelta para observar a la chica que antes la había llamado, y sin una pizca de duda se acercó tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza ― Pero no desesperes mi bella princesa, ya habrá un día libre en el que pueda estar a tu lado, lo prometo―

Esas palabras habían logrado un grito escandaloso por parte del tumulto de mujeres que estaba detrás de la peli-azul y rápidamente todas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien se quedaría junto a Kashima en Halloween. Esta rió con levedad y continúo caminando por el pasillo.

Estaba a punto de virar hacia su salón de clases hasta que escucho esa voz angelical que provenía desde el piso superior. Esa dulce voz que derretía sus sentidos cada que penetraba en sus oídos. Y sabía bien a quien le pertenecía.

― ¿Seo?― se pregunto a si misma en un susurro mientras levantaba la vista, casi como si pudiera vislumbrar a la dueña de esa bella melodía.

Era como si esa voz hubiera detenido el tiempo pues Kashima no había despegado la mirada del techo, ignorando tanto a sus admiradoras como a las decoraciones que adornaban las paredes, las que tanto habían llamado su atención hacia tan solo un par de minutos.

La voz de una de las chicas la saco de sus pensamientos al haber exclamado ― ¡Dejen que ella decida!―

Kashima carraspeo y se giro de nuevo, las clases comenzarían en un par de minutos pero la curiosidad le gano y dijo: ― Señoritas no discutan. Hoy estaré ocupada con teatro, a menos que alguna disuada a Hori-senpai de que cancele el ensayo de hoy, me será imposible que pueda salir con ustedes―

Esa sonrisa con la que había hablado causo que como por arte de magia, la marea de mujeres que antes la rodeaban se hubiera disipado abrupta y eficazmente con una velocidad casi como la de la luz. Era obvio que intentarían conseguirle el día libre.

― Espero no haber metido a senpai en problemas― musito colgando su bolso, lleno de libros que sabia no usaría, en el hombro para así alejarse precavida del aula antes de que su profesor llegara.

Después de la campana el silencio reino a su alrededor. Los pasillos desolados comenzaron a hacerse intimidantes y rápidamente emprendió su viaje hasta el aula de música. Quería comprobar que Seo estaba en ese lugar.

Subió las escaleras que en ese momento parecían más oscuras de lo normal, el foco de la escuela parpadeaba creando un sonido de estática que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca a la peli-azul.

Con la oscuridad envolviéndola, las decoraciones de los pasillos comenzaron parecer más y más aterradoras, como si les salieran colmillos a esos recortes de calabazas.

Al final, Kashima disminuyo la velocidad por las escaleras al recordar la infinidad de películas de horror que había visto a lo largo de su vida ― ¿Por qué tengo que recordar ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy sola?― se lamento en tono muy bajo con miedo a que alguien la escuchara.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina de la susodicha al notar una mano sobre su hombro antes de que alguien le susurrara: ― Tal vez porque eres muy rara―

Kashima dio un salto y dejo escapar un grito de miedo, intento ser valiente como el _príncipe_ que ella era y se giro con lentitud para después dejar escapar un suspiro del alivio al ver de que se trataba de la persona a la cual buscaba. Seo.

― O-oye… me asustaste…― respondió entrecortadamente a lo cual la peli-verde soltó una carcajada.

― La verdad es que te estaba buscando― dijo Seo mientras, con una semblante ansiosa, y la tomo de la muñeca para guiarla hacia arriba.

Estaba confundida, mas sin embargo Kashima no se opuso y se dejo guiar por Seo hasta el aula de música ― ¿Vamos a seguir practicando?― pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, de verdad que debía aprender a cantar antes del musical.

― No seas idiota, ¿Por qué desperdiciarías el día de tu cumpleaños practicando?― interrumpió Seo como si esa pregunta fura lo mas normal del mundo.

El brillo en los ojos de Kashima se transformo en un destello al escuchar esas palabras tan directas por parte de su amiga. ¡Alguien recordó su cumpleaños!

La colorida puerta del salón musical se abrió y Seo se adentro junto con Kashima para buscar un paquete color rojo entre instrumentos y la partitura en el taburete que antes usaba para cantar.

Aquella caja roja con un lazo verde paso de estar entre las manos de Seo antes de arrojársela a Kashima casi en la cara.

― La envoltura parece de navidad― musito Kashima con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

― Ah, si. Es que no tuve tiempo de comprar papel…― Seo carraspeo y ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba expectante a la chica del cabello azul marino ― Vamos ábrelo―

Con apuro Kashima lo abrió esperando algún tipo de broma (como esas cosas que saltan de las cajas con la intención de asustar) pero en cambio vio una gran corona como las que usaba para las obras de Hori-senpai.

Y antes de que Kashima pudiera preguntar sobre aquel regalo, Seo explico: ― Escuche que se estaban quedando sin utilería y como necesitabas la corona de príncipe dije "¿Por qué no?" y la compre―

Ese gesto había sido completamente amable, dulce y considerado.

Kashima Yu sabía que la actitud salvaje de Seo solo era una capa externa de su personalidad, pues aquella chica podía ser completamente linda como en ese momento.

― Gracias, Seo― susurro Kashima antes de acercarse a besar con suavidad la mejilla de la contraria.

― Feliz cumpleaños Kashima― respondió sin inmutarse tras ese débil contacto ― ¿Qué harás después de las clases? ¿No tienes nada especial por tu cumpleaños?―

La chica mas alta lo pensó un momento y después sonrio ampliamente ― ¿Y si vamos al cine a ver una película de terror? ―

A Seo se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió repetidas veces, después de todo, no habría problemas con las películas de terror en el cine, mucho menos si era Halloween.


End file.
